


Out of charcter

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki notices that Eren and Levi are acting weird. What is going on between the two males? Levi X Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of charcter

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put any real effort into this since I was trying to get to sleep but couldn't and I was bored, plus my friend was awake, so I decided to write this with her.  
> I do not own Suki. Suki is Ella's OC

Levi grabbed Eren's chin and pulled him down for a kiss. Eren didn't mind this at all, he licked Levi's lips, silently asking for entrance. Levi opened his mouth and Eren's tongue explored Levi's mouth. They kept this up for a few minutes, kissing in the sun, a light breeze ruffling their hair. They split apart when their need for oxygen became too much for either male to handle. Their lungs burned but they kissed again, Eren's hands found their way to Levi's soft raven locks and fumbled with it between his fingertips. Levi wrapped his arms tightly around Eren's waist.  
"HEY, SASHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Connie shouted.  
"She's probably just hiding somewhere eating all the food." Jean said.  
"Hey, is that her?" Armin asked, pointing to the lovers.  
"Nah, that's just Eren and the Corporal." Reiner said.  
_"WHAT?!"_ Armin screeched, he was unaware of the relationship between the males.  
"Have you not heard?" Mikasa asked in surprise.  
"No. Wait _you're_ cool with it?" Armin asked, shocked, he wasn't homophobic, quite the opposite , but he was surprised Mikasa accepted _Levi_ and Eren.  
"Well, I admit I was angry at first..."Mikasa started. Sasha flashed across their vision, with Suki chasing her.  
"Give me back my food! I'm hungry!" Suki growled. She caught up to Sasha and tackled her to the ground.  
"Oww." She whined.  
"Suki, you shouldn't pick on Sasha." Eren scolded.  
"I wanted my fucking food so shut up." Suki backfired.  
"Fine." Eren said. Levi walked over and grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him out of sight Suki got her food back. The mess hall ate in relative silence. Eren returned to the dining hall sluggishly with Levi behind him. They sat down as Levi picked up his fork with his Left hand and Eren his right.  
_'Do they normally eat like that? They've been acting weird for a while now.'_ Suki thought, only Suki seemed to notice this weird detail when she walked back in followed by the others.  
"Does the Corporal always eat with his Left hand?" She wondered, out loud. Levi looked up at her.  
"Yes I do is that a problem?" He said. Suki turned around and gaped at the man behind her.  
"Sorry." She muttered at his harsh tone before scurrying off.  
"Levi, that sounded so harsh." Eren sighed.  
"Tough." He said.  
"Come on. It's rare when Suki gets scared of you." Eren ordered. Levi was the one to sigh this time, but ran off with Eren anyway. Suki looked down as she saw the two running to her position.  
"Hey Suki! What's the matter?" Eren asked as he ran up to the brunette. She shook her head.  
"I'm confused." He said, she didn't answer him.  
_'We can talk like this if you want.'_ Eren thought, Suki hearing him because of her Unknown powers. **(My friend's OC Suki can read people's mind because she is a part of a race called the Unknowns.)**  
_'Yeah... i guess'_ She thought back still looking down.  
_'Please tell me what's the matter.'_ Eren thought.  
_'Great they're having a conversation using Yenovo's telepathy, I'll just go clean some horse shit, I'll be as useful there.'_ Levi thought as he rolled his eyes and walked off.  
' _You'll think it's pathetic...'_  
_'I know what the Corporal is scared of, trust me nothing is more pathetic than that. Tell me please?'_  
_'Well... he scared me...'_  
_'Wow. He scares a lot of people. He scares me and I- RAINBOWS!'_ Eren thought, changing his train of thought so Suki wouldn't hear the rest of the sentence. Suki raised an eyebrow  
' _Yeah, but... I don't like being scared by him.'_  
_'It's fine, I've seen the way you act around him, Lev- I mean the Corporal doesn't scare you often. You took on Anine and came out unscathed.'_ Eren thought before waving goodbye and running in the opposite direction.  
_'What does he mean by that?'_ Suki thought to herself, still pondering the conversation plus what happened in the mess hall.  
_*****TIMESKIP****_ *****  
Levi found Eren in the mess and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the door.  
"Levi where are we going?" Eren asked.  
"You'll see." Levi answered. Levi kept dragging Eren until they stood on the luscious green grass outside. Levi lay down, despite the filth. Eren lay down beside his lover looking at him confused.  
"You said when we started going out that you just wanted to lie on the ground and watch the clouds with me. Well then." Levi propped himself up and hovered over Eren. He leaned down and kissed the brunette lovingly.  
"Happy 6 month anniversary Eren." Levi said before he collapsed to the side and linked his fingers with Eren's. They lay looking up at the blue sky, dotted with white with their hands linked. Levi looked over at Eren who had closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile adorning his face. Levi closed his eyes, joining his boyfriend in a comfortable slumber. The couple slept for a few hours and Suki found the couple on the grass.  
"Whoa, what's this? How long have they been together?" Suki asked. Sasha appeared behind her.  
"About 6 months." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the bread she had stuffed in the black hole she called a mouth.  
"6 months?!" Suki exclaimed. Sasha nodded. Levi had a small rare smile of his face, but a smile no less. Suki looked at the couple until Levi stirred. Levi sat up and eyes Suki, his hand still linked with Eren's.  
"What are _you_ looking at?" Levi asked. Suki sighed and rolled her eyes, she pointed to their linked hands. _'Oh. Wait. You're not against this?'_  
"No." She answered. "Why would I? I'm Eren's friend."  
"Just don't tell Hanji. She won't let me live it down and I think she's homophobe." Levi requested.  
"Half of the goddamn survey corps are homosexuals, you think she would be homophobic?" Suki said. Levi shrugged.  
"Hey, Eren get up." Levi said, shaking his lover softly. Eren's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Suki left the two lovers alone as they shared a kiss under the rays of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> The end? I guess, I did this with my friend Ella over text at like 12 am because I was bored. I don't know if I'll add anything else because I've lost my inspiration for it. I didn't think about this much so it's not that good, I was just bored.


End file.
